Butterflies 29
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Jack's recovery and more


"Constable, you seem to be healing nicely. There isn't any sign of internal bleeding or infection around the wound or incision. I still want you to wear this sling for another week or so."

"Thanks Doc. When would I be able to travel home with my family?"

"Not for at least a week, maybe two. You are still weak because of the blood loss and have limited range of motion. You need to start using the arm a little more each day and leave it in the sling the rest of the time."

"Ok, I will do anything it takes."

"Good news is, I'm discharging you from the hospital tomorrow as long as you stay in the hotel nearby. I want to see you every couple days to check on you."

"Thanks again, Doc." He shook his hand and watched him leave.

This was such great news. He'd been in the hospital for almost two weeks and it was making him crazy. Elizabeth stayed most nights, but he could not wait to sleep anywhere else but in the hospital bed, even if he couldn't go home.

He laid back against the headboard and closed his eyes. Then the door opened. Elizabeth, Maddie and Grace and William walked in.

"Dadada!"

"Hi Honey Bug!"

"Jack, look who showed up at the hotel."

Jack got up out of bed and walked over to them. "Hi everyone. It's good to see you both." He kissed Grace's cheek and shook William's hand.

"How are you feeling, son?" William asked.

"Pretty good. Just got some news from the Doc."

"What did he say, sweetie?" Elizabeth wondered.

"He said tomorrow I can leave the hospital and stay at the hotel as long as I see him every couple days. He also said I'm healing nicely and there isn't any infection or internal bleeding."

"That's great! When can we go home?"

"At least a week, maybe two. I need to get my strength back in my arm. So he said to use my arm more every day, but other than that, it has to stay in the sling." Elizabeth nodded and looked away.

"What? I know it's not very soon, but at least I can leave the hospital."

"That's not it." Elizabeth just looked at him. Grace realized they might need a moment to talk so she took Maddie and she and William walked down to the courtyard garden for some air.

"What is it?" She shook her head. Jack tried to figure out what was bothering her, but she was the mind reader. He took off his sling and pulled her into his arms. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Honey." She laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his back and cried. He just let her cry for a moment. It felt wonderful to hold her with both arms again.

"Elizabeth? What is it?"

"I am so happy you are doing better and so happy you can leave the hospital, but I almost lost you, again, Jack. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Shhh." He rubbed her back. "You are doing fine. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm not. I cry over everything. Everything reminds me of how much I miss you and how much I need you. I don't…" She sighed. She didn't know how to explain it.

"You're pregnant, and you said yourself, you cry over everything when you are pregnant." He cradled her face in his hands. "Listen, you are the strongest woman I know. You can make it through anything because you have so many people in your life who love you and would do anything for you. They are going to have to do a lot more than shoot me to take me away from you, Love. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." He smiled at her, giving her butterflies.

She smiled back. "Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed her, taking her tears away, reminding her of how lucky she was that he was holding her right now.

"You should probably put the sling back on."

"Actually Doc said to use my arm, and that's what I'm doing." He pulled her even closer, holding her tight, gazing into her eyes. They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jack said, not moving an inch, not taking his eyes off his wife.

"We're back. I think Maddie is hungry. Sorry to interrupt." Grace looked at the two of them, completely wrapped up in each other, and smiled.

"Its ok, Grace." He kissed her and then Elizabeth reluctantly parted from Jack and sat on the bed across the room. She fed Maddie and caught up with Grace, while Jack and William had their own conversation.

"Son, I am sorry to hear about what happened to you. Do the Mounties have any clues as to why this man shot you, or who he might be?"

"Not that I've heard. The last information given to me said there weren't any witnesses willing to come forward."

"I have some detective friends that may be able to help. If you like, I can contact them."

"Sure, I would appreciate that. Thank you, sir."

"I've taken the liberty to upgrade yours and Elizabeth's room at the hotel and also your Mother's. I hope you don't mind. I know you will find it more comfortable."

"That's not necessary, sir, but much appreciated. Thank you, again."

"Only the best for my family." Jack nodded.

"How have you been feeling, dear?"

"Pretty good lately. Nothing like when I was pregnant with Maddie. I just need to stay on my schedule and everything seems ok."

"That's great. How have you been dealing with Jack's injury?"

"I have good days and bad days. We decided a long time ago, to always work things out together. It's not always that simple, but if we remind each other, it helps." She looked across the room at her handsome husband. "I don't know if I could make it without him, Mother." She caught his eye and he smiled at her.

"Well, I hope you never have to find out, Beth."

"Me too." She looked down at her angel, falling asleep with a full tummy. "The amount of love I have in my heart for her and him…I can't express it. It's unbelievable."

"I know and I am certain, Jack feels the same. I have seen him with Maddie, and even from the day she was born, I have never seen a man so in love with his daughter. It is amazing to watch. When I walk into a room and see the two of you together, I can feel how much you love each other."

Elizabeth got up and laid Maddie on the bed. She buttoned up her shirt and then reached out and hugged her mother. "Thank you for coming all the way here, Mother. You certainly didn't have to."

"Jack is our son now, Beth. We wanted to make sure he was alright and that the three of you were comfortable. You have your own lives, but in this way, we can take care of you."

"We really appreciate that." Elizabeth yawned. "I think I need a nap too."

"Ok, Beth. Your father and I will come by later to see if you want to go to dinner."

"Thank you, Mother."

Grace walked over and hugged Jack. "I'm glad you are on the mend, Jack."

"Thank you, Grace. Me too." He kissed her cheek again and then she and William walked out.

Elizabeth walked over to Jack. "What were you and my father talking about?"

"Not a lot." He didn't elaborate. She looked at his face and he wasn't giving anything away.

"You can't tell me."

"I don't have much to tell."

"Ok, fine. I'm going to take a nap then." She kissed his cheek and walked across the room to where Maddie was sleeping. He could tell she didn't like his answer.

"Elizabeth, can we talk about why?"

"You said you didn't have much to say. So I assumed you were done."

"Look, I don't think that our conversation is something we need to discuss. It will only worry you and I really don't think that is wise right now."

"Jack, I know you are just trying to protect me. I don't need your protection right now. What I need to know is if this has anything to do with the horrible man who tried to kill you, because I'm pretty sure when we said our vows, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, we promised to be truthful."

"Elizabeth."

"Jack, are you still in danger? Am I or Maddie?" He wondered why she was pushing so hard.

"I'm being completely truthful when I say that I don't know who he was. I don't know why he shot me or even if it was meant for me. I don't know, ok? Your father knows a detective that might be able to find out more. Because I don't know these things, I also don't know if you or me or Maddie or our parents are in danger."

He walked back over to his bed and sat down. She watched him for a moment, running his fingers through his hair, looking down. He was frustrated and she was part of the cause. She walked over and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist.

"It kills me, Elizabeth, that I am clueless and that you all may be in danger. It's my job to protect you and our family and I can't do it if I don't know what's going on."

"Look at me, sweetie." He looked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you tell me. I shouldn't have asked, it wasn't fair."

"It wasn't. You know, I try to always be truthful. I only keep things from you when it may put you in danger."

"I know. Can we just forget I even asked? I think you and I are both getting annoyed with this situation and that makes us more touchy."

Jack sighed and kissed her forehead. "I can't wait to be out of here." Elizabeth yawned again.

"Before we go to sleep, can you help me put my sling back on? My arm is getting tired."

She stood up and took the sling from his hand. "This might be easier if you stood up, Love."

He stood up and she carefully wrapped the sling under his arm and tied it around his neck, letting her hands linger on his neck for a moment. "You know, I love that you protect me, Jack. I've always felt safe with you. I'm sorry I said that I didn't need that."

"You know what I need? To sleep, with you and Maddie, in our own home, in our comfortable featherbed."

"That sounds heavenly."

"I guess I'll have to settle for a hospital bed."

"Only until tomorrow. Then we can sleep at the hotel. I bet they have featherbeds in the room my Father got us."

"Oh, I can't wait."

The next day, the doctor discharged Jack with his promise he would come back every couple days to be checked. It felt good to walk out the door into the sunshine, warm on his face, holding Elizabeth's hand. When they walked into the suite William had secured them, they were pleasantly surprised. A large, featherbed, a crib for Maddie, a separate room with a kitchen and dining area, a nice large bathtub.

"This is wonderful, Jack. Wow. I might forget that I'm in a hotel."

"Look, Sweetheart. A featherbed. It's calling my name. Want to take a nap?"

"Jack, it's ten o'clock in the morning."

"What's your point?"

"Your mom is coming to get me and Maddie so we can have tea with my mother."

"Oh, ok." He seemed disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Love. I thought you were probably going to rest so I made plans."

"I'm sick of resting."

"I thought you wanted to take a nap."

"Right, but rest wasn't on my mind. How long before she gets here?" They heard a knock.

"Sorry. I'll be back soon, ok? Love you."

"Love you more." She kissed him goodbye and walked out the door. Jack decided to take a bath to pass the time. When he was done, he found a book in the bookcase and settled on the bed to read.

About an hour later, Elizabeth came back, carrying a fussy Maddie, looking overwhelmed.

"Jack, can you please take her for a moment?"

He got up and took Maddie. Elizabeth walked into the washroom and shut the door.

"What's wrong, Honey bug?" He sat down in the rocking chair next to the window and started rocking her, rubbing her back. Within a few moments she was asleep. He put her in the crib and went to check on Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?"

He walked in and found Elizabeth sitting on the floor next to the toilet. He sat down with her. "Are you ok?"

"I've been better." She offered him a weak smile. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "I was doing fine, and after the tea came, I started feeling bad and then it got worse. Then, as I was walking back, Maddie started getting tired and crying. I just wanted to get here so I could feel better."

"She's sleeping now. I just rocked her and she fell asleep."

"Thank you."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"No."

"Do you want me to get a bath ready for you?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Once he got the bath ready, he helped her stand up.

"Let me know if you need me, ok?"

"Don't you want to stay?"

"Sure, do you need me to help you?"

"No, I just want you with me."

After her bath, she was feeling a little better, so Jack helped her to bed so she could sleep. He covered her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Aren't you going to sleep, Jack?" He got undressed and slipped in behind her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Thank you, Love."

Within minutes, they were fast asleep. Elizabeth woke up sick three more times throughout the afternoon. Jack got up each time to tend to Maddie. Elizabeth was too sick to nurse so Jack ordered room service including biscuits, tea and mashed vegetables and fruits for Maddie. He fed Maddie her food and tried to keep things quiet for Elizabeth. He rocked Maddie that evening, hoping she would sleep through the night.

He put her in her crib and sat back on the bed to read a little more. He felt Elizabeth stirring. "Jack?

Where's Maddie? I need to feed her."

"Oh I already did. She had dinner and now she's sleeping, so you don't have to worry."

"No, I mean, I have to feed her. I haven't nursed her all day and now I'm very full, and sore."

"I'll get her, but I don't know if she'll eat." He brought her over and Elizabeth fed her.

"Thank goodness." He could see the relief on her face.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't think that you would need to feed her. I thought if you slept, you would feel better."

"I do, Jack. Everything's ok. She's eating and I feel better."

"Oh good."

"I'm hungry too. Do we have anything to eat?"

"I have tea and biscuits for you."

"That sounds great." Elizabeth started to get up but Jack stopped her.

"I will bring them to you. You just rest."

"Jack, I actually need to use the washroom. Thank you, though." She put Maddie in her crib and walked into the washroom.

A few minutes later, she met Jack in the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hey. I heated up the tea and biscuits for you. How are you feeling?" He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"Ok. I probably should eat while I'm not nauseated."

Jack nodded. He watched her eat, like he was afraid she would disappear or something.

"What is it, Love? You're looking at me funny."

"Sorry."

"Hey, I'm ok, you know." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I know. It's just hard to see you sick. I'm glad I was here."

"Me too." Elizabeth got up and sat on Jack's lap. "Thank you, for helping me today."

"You're welcome. There's no place else I'd rather be." He held her close, running his fingers through her soft, long, curly hair. "You're so beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Sweetie." She leaned her forehead against his. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"When I left to go to tea. I'm sorry I couldn't stay."

"That's fine. I mean I would have loved to be with you, but you had plans."

"I didn't make plans for tomorrow. Maybe we can spend the whole day together."

"I would love that."

"But?"

"I have to meet your father at Mountie headquarters."

"Oh. Ok. Well, tomorrow night, then?"

"Sounds good."

The next morning Jack got up while his girls where still sleeping and met William at Mountie Headquarters. He had spoken with one of his detective friends about Jack's situation and apparently had some news.

"Jack, good to see you, Son. How are you feeling?" William shook Jack's hand.

"Just fine, Sir. Thank you."

"Jack, I want you to meet Detective Matthew Graham. I told him about what happened and he says he wanted to hear your story and give us some news."

"Matthew, this is my son-in-law, Constable Jack Thornton."

"Jack, it's nice to meet you. William has been telling me about what happened to you. Why don't we go sit down and you can fill in the details."

"Ok, although I don't know a lot of details."

They went in and sat down. "Can you tell me what you remember of that day, Constable?"

"Just Jack is fine. I had received confirmation that my orders were over and I could return home the next day. So that morning I was finishing paperwork and I heard the door open. I stood up and I heard a loud bang. The next thing I knew, my arm hurt horribly and then, nothing. Then I woke up in the hospital."

"I spoke with the other Mounties, Jack and they said no one would come forward as a witness. I figured there has to be someone who heard the shot and saw the guy run out of here. It was morning, but not too early. I've been checking around and I found one witness so far. He gave me a description and I had my sketch artist do a likeness. Does this man look familiar?"

"No, not really."

"Ok. Well, I sent this photo to the surrounding territory and towns and will let you know what I hear. How long will you be in Union City, Jack?"

"Waiting for the doc to let me leave. My guess is at least a week more."

"Ok, well, come and see me in a few days, here and I will fill you in."

"Sounds great, thank you, Detective."

Jack walked back to the hotel to see Elizabeth and Maddie. When he walked in, they were still asleep. He undressed and slipped back into bed with Elizabeth, wrapping his arms around her. He noticed happily that he felt a slight bump on her tummy.

"Jack?"

"Are you expecting someone else in our bed, wrapping their arms around you?"

"Very funny." He snuggled closer, his lips on her neck.

"How are you feeling, Honey?"

"So far, so good. I got up and fed Maddie and drank some water and ate. Then we went back to sleep. How did your meeting go?"

"Ok, I guess."

"You don't have to tell me, if you can't."

He thought for a moment. Even though it was technically an open case and Mountie business, it was his case, so he could decide what to share. "I can tell you that there is one witness so far and a picture is being sent to surrounding towns to see if anyone recognizes him."

"Did you see the picture?"

"Yes but he didn't look familiar."

"I wonder why he wanted to kill you?"

"Your guess is a good as mine, Sweetheart. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he thought I was someone else."

"Maybe." She leaned further against Jack, wanting to feel safe.

He knew she was worried, so he held her tighter. "No need to be scared, Elizabeth. I will keep you and our family safe. Did you notice this, Sweetheart?" He took her hand and put it over the bump on her tummy.

"Yes, I did. It makes me so happy to think about another baby."

"Me too."

"Hey, I just realized you're back early."

"Sooooo…."

"Soooooo what?"

"What do you want to do today, Mrs. Thornton?"

"I have some ideas."


End file.
